The Secret
by Ofelia
Summary: What secret is Steve keeping from his father, Amanda and Jesse.


All disclaimers apply!   
The Secret   
By: Ofelia Reveles   
email: juanarev@arn.net   
Summary: What secret is Steve keeping from his father, Amanda and Jesse.  
Rated: G   
  
**********   
  
Steve felt bad keeping his illness from his dad but he did not want his dad to worry. He left quietly and quickly from his apartment to St. John's Hospital. He didn't want to go to Community General Hospital because that is where his father, Dr. Mark Sloan worked as Head of Internal Medicine. Also his friends, Dr. Amanda Bentley, pathologist and Dr. Jesse Travis and business partner also worked at Community General. As Steve drove to St. John's Hospital, which was just outside of LA, he began to think about his mother and the pain she went through before she died. Tears ran down his face when he remembered entering his mother's hospital room to say goodbye for the last time. She looked very pale and lifeless. Steve went up to his mother and held her hand in his and said, "Mom, I love you very much," and then he began to cry.  
  
His mother opened her eyes and looked at Steve. "Shhh don't cry, let me see your smile," she said weakly. Steve looked at his mother wiping away his tears. She whispered, "I will always be with you in spirit and in your memories. Steve, I love you very much," and then his mother closed her eyes. Steve did not want to see that pain in his father's eyes.   
  
**********   
  
When Dr. Mark Sloan woke up the next morning, he had an uneasy feeling but soon brushed it off and continued with his morning ritual. He put on some coffee and started making breakfast. Mark knew Steve would wake up shortly because he had to go to work. Steve was working on a very difficult case. Mark would help out as a Medical Consultant for the police department and so he would help Steve with the Murder of Teresa Blake or what the newspaper called, "The Picnic Murder." As the case went: the murder of Teresa Blake went unnoticed. She lay on a blanket with earphones on listening to music that she would never hear. The picnic basket lay on one side of the blanket with the food all spread out and the wine left unopened. Children played near by paying no attention to Teresa lying there until a ball they were playing with rolled next to her. The children began yelling for Teresa to please throw the ball to them but she did not move. They went closer to her and began screaming. Teresa Blake lay motionless with a bullet in her head. Mark began to wonder where Steve was. He hadn't come up yet and after thirty minutes, Mark decided to see if Steve was awake. As he started to go downstairs the uneasy feeling came back. There was no lights on in Steve's apartment. Mark checked Steve's bedroom but it was empty. As Mark turned to leave, he noticed a note on the dresser. It was addressed to him. It said:   
  
Dad,   
  
"I am going away on vacation for a few weeks. I am going to visit a friend in San Francisco. I will call you when I get there. Please don't worry."   
  
Love Steve.   
  
Mark didn't know what to think. It was unlike Steve to leave without saying bye and leaving in a middle of a murder investigation. He knew something was desperately wrong. Mark called the police station and spoke to Steve's captain. "Hello, Captain Newman, this is Dr. Mark Sloan."   
  
"Hello, Dr. Sloan, what can I do for you?"   
  
"Have you heard from Steve?"   
  
"Dr. Sloan, Steve decided to take his vacation to visit a very sick friend leaving us very short-handed," said Captain Newman with irritation in his voice.   
  
"And you let him go in a middle of a murder investigation?" Mark asked desperately.   
  
"I had no choice. He was going whether I let him go or not," answered Captain Newman.   
  
"Do you know where he went?" asked Mark.   
  
"He said somewhere in San Francisco," answered Captain Newman.   
  
Mark thanked Captain Newman and hung up. All Mark could do was wait for Steve to call and hope Steve was okay.   
  
**********   
  
Steve arrived at the hospital and was met by Dr. McDonnell. He shook hands with Steve and said, "Your room is ready for you."   
  
Dr. McDonnell said hesitantly, "Steve, are you sure you do not want to let your father and your friends know? Family and friends are very important at this time."   
  
Steve quickly answered, "No! I don't want them to worry until I find out for sure what the results of the tests show."   
  
"Okay," he said quietly, "Let me show you to your room," and they began walking down the corridor.   
  
**********   
  
Mark began to think back on Steve's mysterious behavior in the past few weeks. It began when Amanda, Jesse, Steve and he were having lunch and discussing the case of Teresa Blake.   
  
Steve was saying, "She was killed by a forty-four special with no sign of the..." when he gasped in pain.   
  
"Are you okay, son?" Mark asked with concern.   
  
"I'm fine, just a little indigestion," answered Steve. "We have not found the gun that was used to kill Mrs. Blake and we also know she was killed somewhere else and put in the park sometime in the morning."   
  
"Steve, do you have any suspects or motives yet?" asked Jesse.   
  
"Yes, we suspect her husband, Mike Blake, because he was extremely jealous of his wife," answered Steve with evidence of pain in his voice.   
  
"Steve, are you sure you are okay? Maybe I should take a look at you?" said his father with concern.   
  
"Dad, I said I'm fine," Steve said with irritation in his voice.   
  
Mark let it drop but he still felt that something was wrong. Amanda and Jesse exchanged glances at Steve's reaction but kept quiet. Steve looked at everybody and saw their concern looks on their faces.   
  
"I'm really am fine. Just a little indigestion and this case," he said as his beeper went off. Steve went to make his call, while the others continued to stare in concern.   
  
**********   
  
Steve lay in his hospital room debating if he should call his dad but began thinking when he was thirteen and saw his parents cry. He had been sleeping, when he heard his parent's voices in the next room.   
  
His mom was crying, "I don't want to tell Steve or Carol yet. I don't want them to worry."   
  
Steve sat up and listened but suddenly felt scared.   
  
He heard his father say, "I won't tell them but what will we say when you go to the hospital?"   
  
"That I am having a few tests done and the hospital is the only place I can get them done," as she started to cry again.   
  
Steve got up quietly and opened his door to his room. He walked quietly to the stairs and saw his parents both crying and holding on to each other. Steve slowly walked back to his room with tears in his eyes wandering what terrible secret his parents were keeping to themselves and what was the real reason his mom was going to the hospital. Steve felt a sudden chill go through his body and the need to hear his dad's voice.   
  
**********   
  
Mark was very anxious to hear from Steve. He tried to work on the Teresa Blake murder and maybe that would help him to understand and find the answers to why Steve felt the need to leave in the middle of a murder investigation. Mark thought back to what Steve said about Mike Blake. The police suspected Mike Blake because he was extremely jealous of his wife.   
  
He had gone with Steve when they first questioned Mike Blake. Mike Blake was about 6ft, 150 pounds, age 52 with short black hair.   
  
"Mr. Blake, I'm Lieutenant Steve Sloan and this is my father Dr. Mark Sloan."   
  
Mr. Blake shook their hands and said, "What can I do for you Lieutenant?"   
  
"I'm sorry to tell you but your wife has been murdered and we need to ask you some questions," said Steve.   
  
Mike Blake stared in disbelief. "What? When? Where? How did this happen?" he finally asked.   
  
"She was found at La Paloma Park this afternoon by a group of children," answered Steve. "Where were you early this morning, Mr. Blake?" asked Steve.   
  
"You don't think I had anything to do with killing my wife? I loved her! How can you suggest I had anything to do with her death?" cried Mike Blake.   
  
"Just routine questions. Everybody is a suspect from you to friends to enemies," answered Steve. "Now where were you this morning, Mr. Blake?"   
  
"I've been here since about seven. I needed to come early and go over a contract for a meeting I'm having late tonight," answered Mike Blake.   
  
"Do you have anybody that can verify you were here, Mr. Blake?" asked Steve.   
  
"No, everybody came in around 8:00 a.m. I was by myself," answered Mike Blake.   
  
"How were you and your wife getting along?" asked Mark.   
  
Mr. Blake stared at Mark a minute before answering, "We loved each other, Dr. Sloan."   
  
"Mr. Blake, we've talked to your wife's boss and she said you fought constantly. In fact she asked you for a separation," said Steve tiredly.   
  
Mark noticed his son was looking a little pale, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Yes we fought but we loved each other. And Christine Stone is a liar, my wife has never asked for a separation, we loved each other," yelled Mike Blake.   
  
"Mr. Blake do you own a gun, a forty-four special to be precise?" asked Steve as he sat down in a near by chair.   
  
"No I don't own a gun and I told you I didn't kill my wife," said a very angry Mike Blake.   
  
"Mr. Blake, we would like to search your house. We could get a search warrant if we need to," Steve said still sitting down.   
  
Mark continued to look at Steve and saw he was getting more pale and thought he saw Steve flinch in pain.   
  
"Mr. Blake can I trouble you for a glass of water?" asked Steve.   
  
"You can search my house, Lieutenant Sloan," as he reached for the phone and asked his secretary to bring in a glass of water.   
  
As this was going on, Mark walked over to Steve. "Are you okay? You look pale and you look like your in pain," said a worried Mark.   
  
"Dad, I'm fine. I'm just tired because I went to bed real late last night," answered Steve, trying to conceal the real pain he was having.   
  
Mike Blake's secretary handed Steve the glass of water which he hurriedly drank and then they all left for the Blake's residence. Mark wasn't convinced that Steve was just tired because he went to bed late. And the pain had him very worried. He would try to examine Steve when they would finish searching Mr. Blake's home and head to the beach house. That is if Steve would let him. They had finished searching Mike Blake's home and found no sign of the gun. Mike Blake was told by Steve not to leave town and advised him to hire an attorney.   
  
**********  
  
  
Steve picked up the phone to call his dad but wondered what he was going to say. He wanted to hear his dad's voice and tell him everything was okay and he was fine, but things were not fine. Steve thought back to when he decided to leave for the hospital. He had an argument with his dad about being examined. His dad knew something was very wrong with Steve especially when they went to question Mike Blake and the days that followed. The argument began when he came home from work one day.   
  
"Steve, your not fine. I see you flinching with pain and you holding your stomach. I know you haven't been eating well and you always seem to be very tired. Something is wrong and I need to examine you," said a very concerned Mark.   
  
"Dad, there is nothing wrong with me except I'm tired because I just got home from work. You're imagining things and you are not going to examine me," yelled Steve and he walked downstairs to his apartment. His dad stood their in disbelief.   
  
Steve knew there was something wrong. He had seen Dr. McDonnell several times and he was scheduled for some tests at St. John's Hospital. Steve thought back to when it first started. First he was always feeling tired. Then he experienced nausea and vomiting blood or he would have blood in his stools. He would wake up at night with unbearable pains in his stomach especially after he had eaten. Finally he had started loosing unexplained weight and he would have no appetite. Steve thought of his mom when he found out she was dying of cancer. This were the same symptoms she was experiencing when she died and it scared him. Steve finally decided to let his dad know the truth because he knew it was not fair to him, Amanda or Jesse. They were his friends and needed to know. Steve dialed his dad's number and waited for him to answer.   
  
**********   
  
Mark started to pick up the phone to call Amanda and Jesse to help him look for Steve, when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello," Dr. Sloan answered.   
  
"Dad, it's Steve."   
  
"Steve, where are you? Are you okay? I know there is something wrong with you. Please tell me where you are and don't tell me you are visiting a sick friend in San Francisco?" Mark said desperately.   
  
"Dad, slow down." Then Steve unsure how he was going to tell his dad slowly began. "Dad, I'm at St. John's Hospital."   
  
"What's wrong, Steve?" said a confused and worried Mark.   
  
"I can't tell you over the phone. Just know that I love you, Dad." Steve almost broke down on the phone but he knew that it would only make his dad feel worse. Steve gathered up his thoughts enough to tell his dad to bring Amanda and Jesse with him to the hospital. "Dad, I am sorry for the way I left and I'll see you in a couple of hours," and hung up the phone.   
  
Mark didn't know what to think about his conversation with Steve but he knew he had to hurry and get to St. John's Hospital. Mark called Amanda and Jesse at the hospital and told them about his conversation with Steve.   
  
"Steve, is in trouble but I don't know what kind of trouble. I think he is sick but I don't know how sick he is? He wouldn't tell me on the phone. He wants us to go to St. John's Hospital and we need to go in a hurry. Can you get somebody to cover for both of you?" Mark asked desperately.   
  
"Of course, Mark we will be there as soon as possible," answered Amanda.   
  
**********   
  
While Steve waited for his dad, Amanda and Jesse to come, Dr. McDonnell came into his room. "Steve, I wish you would call your dad and your friends to be here with you."   
  
"I all ready have Dr. McDonnell. Just got off the phone with my dad. I didn't tell him what was wrong but he, Amanda and Jesse are on there way to St. John's as we speak," responded Steve.   
  
"Good. Now are you ready for the tests to begin?" asked Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Can we wait for my dad to be here?" asked Steve with a hopeful voice.   
  
"No problem. I'm glad you decided to have him here for support. Steve do you want me to go over the tests with you before we start?" asked Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Let's wait for my dad because he'll want to know what tests will be given and maybe he will even want to help," Steve said with a laugh.   
  
"Don't you mean he will want to take over," Dr. McDonnell laughed and left the room.   
  
The time had come for Steve to face the truth. The tests would begin soon and he wondered if this is what his mom went through before she died. The pain and suffering of not knowing what to expect. The agonizing pain of being probed and poked. The hurt and pain of telling your loved ones that you were going to possibly die of cancer and nothing they could say could prevent it.   
  
**********   
  
Mark, Amanda and Jesse arrived at St. John's Hospital and they hurried to find Steve's room. Just before they walked in Steve's room they ran into Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Hello, Mark," said Dr. McDonnell shaking Mark's hand.   
  
"Hello John, shaking his hand. "Do you know Dr. Amanda Bentley and Dr. Jesse Travis?" asked Mark.   
  
"No, but I heard Steve mention you quite often," as he shook their hands.   
  
They were silent for a minute before Mark asked, "John what is wrong with Steve?"   
  
Dr. McDonnell stared quietly for a moment and finally said, "Let's go to my office, we will talk there." They finally reached Dr. McDonnell's office and they all sat down except Dr. McDonnell. He stood behind his desk, took a deep breath and began to speak.   
  
"Mark, Steve is very sick. He has been seeing me for weeks now but to find out what is really wrong we need to do some tests. I would like to tell you what the tests are but I think we should talk to Steve first."   
  
Mark stood up and faced Dr. McDonnell. "John, I know about patient-doctor confidentiality but this is my son. I want to know what you suspect is wrong with Steve," Mark said sternly.   
  
Dr. McDonnell looked at Mark, "I suspect two things but until we do the tests I won't know for sure." He took another deep breath, "What I suspect is an gastric ulcer or cancer," he quietly said.   
  
Mark sat down in shock and disbelief. Amanda and Jesse ran over to Mark to make sure he was okay.   
  
Mark couldn't believe what he just heard but finally he said, "I want to see Steve right now."   
  
Dr. McDonnell went to the door, "Let's go Mark," and he led the way to Steve's room.   
  
**********   
  
As they came to Steve's room, Mark said, "I want to see Steve alone. Maybe you can get something to eat at the cafeteria," he suggested.   
  
"We will be in the cafeteria if you need us Mark," said Amanda, answering for Jesse and Dr. McDonnell.   
  
Mark watched the three go down the corridor before entering Steve's room.   
  
Steve sat up when he saw his dad enter the room. Mark went over to his son and they embraced.   
  
"Dad, did you speak to Dr. McDonnell yet?" asked Steve.   
  
"Yes Steve. He told me he suspects two things, gastric ulcer or cancer," his dad answered.   
  
"Dad, I am sorry I didn't tell you I was seeing Dr. McDonnell and the problems I am having. I didn't want you to worry like you did with mom. I saw the pain and suffering you went through and I didn't want you to have to go through it again," Steve said trying to explain. "Dad, I love you and I didn't want to hurt you."   
  
"Steve, you're my son and I love you and if anything happens to you, I want to know," said Mark with concern in his voice.   
  
They looked at each other for a few more minutes when Steve finally spoke,   
  
"Dad, I am scared," and he started to cry.   
  
Mark held his son and said, "Everything is going to be fine. We just have to pray and have faith in God."   
  
**********   
  
There was a knock on the door and Dr. McDonnell slowly opened the door to see if it was okay to enter. Mark gave him his okay and he, Amanda and Jesse entered the room.   
  
Amanda and Jesse went over to Steve and gave him a hug.   
  
"How are you doing?" Amanda asked.   
  
"I'm doing fine. Just a little scared," Steve answered worriedly.   
  
"You will be okay," Jesse reassured him.   
  
Dr. McDonnell smiled, "Steve, it could be nothing but an gastric or stomach ulcer. The symptoms are about the same as cancer. We won't know until we do the tests. Are you ready to go over those tests, Steve?"   
  
"I'm ready as I will ever be," he answered. Mark went over to Steve and put his hand on his shoulder. Steve turned and smiled at his dad but said nothing.   
  
"Well, Dr. McDonnell began, "Steve, do you know what a benign gastric ulcer or most known as stomach ulcer is?"   
  
"No," answered Steve.   
  
"It's a disease that is caused by an imbalance between acid and pepsin (an enzyme) secretion and the defenses of the stomach mucosal lining. In other words an ulcer is a sore or lesion that forms in the stomach where acid and pepsin are present. Ulcers in the stomach are called gastric or stomach ulcers."   
  
"What causes stomach ulcers?" asked Steve.   
  
"Steve, it's a result of an infection with bacteria called Helicobacter pylori or H. pylori," replied his dad before Dr. McDonnell could answer. "Or an imbalance between digestive fluids (hydrochloric acid and pepsin) and the stomach's ability to defend itself against these powerful substances which result in ulcers."   
  
"How do we know if it's an ulcer or cancer?" asked Steve.   
  
"There is a series of tests that we do?" answered Dr. McDonnell. "They are an Upper GI series and Endoscopy or EGD. With these two tests you will not be able to eat or drink anything after midnight and they will have to be done on two separate days in the mornings. First we will do the Upper GI series. That is we will do x-rays of the stomach and esophagus. You will drink a chalky liquid called Barium Swallow. This will allow us to locate the ulcer on an x-ray. The second test we will do is called Endoscopy or EGD. With this procedure we will sedate you and then insert a small flexible instrument with a camera on the end through the mouth into the stomach and esophagus. This will allow us to view the entire Upper GI tract and photograph exactly where the ulcer is." Dr. McDonnell became silent for a moment. "Steve, with this procedure we will do what is called a Biopsy. That is we will take some tissue and a pathologist will determine if it is cancerous. It will usually take two weeks for the results of the biopsy to come back but we can determine if it is cancerous after we do the EGD.   
  
Steve just stared at Dr. McDonnell and then looked at his dad.   
  
His dad put his hand on Steve and said, "You are going to be fine."   
  
Amanda and Jesse came over to Steve and gave him a reassuring hug.   
  
Steve smiled and turned to Dr. McDonnell and said, "Let's get started."   
  
**********   
  
Steve was brought back to the room after the EGD had been done and had slept all that day. Early the next morning while Steve was still asleep Mark was reminded back to when his wife went through the same tests that Steve had gone through. He also remembered how scared and shocked they both were when they learned she had cancer. Steve slowly opened his eyes and saw his father looking down at him.   
  
"What's wrong, dad?" asked a worried Steve. "Has Dr. McDonnell come in with the results of the tests?"   
  
"No, no, Steve. I was thinking about your mom and it made me feel a little sad," said Mark solemnly.   
  
Steve began to fidget with his hands and turned away from his dad. He wanted to ask his dad some questions about his mom but didn't want to hurt him anymore or even know how to ask him.   
  
Mark noticed Steve's restlessness and his long silence.   
  
"What's wrong, son? Are you worried about the results of the tests?" asked Mark with concern.   
  
"Yes, but it's not that," Steve answered slowly. He started to say something else but instead remain silent.   
  
"Then what is it, son?" prompting Steve to continue after a long period of silence.   
  
"Dad, why did you keep mom's cancer a secret?"   
  
"What are you talking about, son? You knew your mom died of cancer," said Mark unsure what to think.   
  
"Not until two years later when she was dying. Dad, I knew something was wrong with mom long before you told me," answered Steve.   
  
Mark remained silent for a moment before answering, "How did you know, Steve?"   
  
"I woke up one night and heard you and mom talking. I listened to you and mom talking about her going to the hospital for tests and how you didn't want Carol and me to know the real truth. I was scared so I got up and hid on top of the stairs and I saw you and mom crying. I knew something was desperately wrong but I didn't know why until you told us two years later," answered Steve.   
  
Mark remained silent for a moment before answering, "Steve, I am sorry I didn't tell you but your mom and I decided we did not want you to worry anymore than you had to."   
  
"Dad, there is something else you are not saying. What is it?" Steve insisted.   
  
"Steve, it was a very hard time for your mom and me. For me, I was in shock and denial when we found out your mom had cancer. I couldn't accept the fact that I was going to lose my only true love of my life and the mother of my children. Your mom and I wanted you and Carol to know that everything was fine because we both truly believed that all of this was a terrible mistake somebody made and hope to correct soon. I never wanted to give up faith and hope that your mom was going to be fine. We also couldn't stand to see that hurt and pain in your eyes that we knew it would cause you and Carol. Your mom said, "I want Steve and Carol to remember me with full of life and energy and not some sick old women that is going to die." Son, your mom and I loved you very much and we simply couldn't tell you. I hope you understand and forgive us."   
  
"Dad, I want you to know why I asked you that question but I'm sorry if I hurt you in bringing those feelings back. But when I saw mom for the last time I saw pain and hurt in her eyes that I never wanted to see in your eyes. That is why I left without telling you anything. I love you, Dad," Steve said with a lot of emotion in his voice, "And I do understand."   
  
Mark went over to his son and embraced him, "I love you Steve and no matter what happens we will get through this together because we are a family," and he gave Steve another hug.   
  
**********   
  
The results of Steve's tests would not be in known until later that evening when Dr. McDonnell would come to see him. While Steve, Mark, Amanda and Jesse waited for the results they decided to go over the murder investigation of Teresa Blake.   
  
"Dad, did you find out any more information from Captain Newman about the case?" asked Steve.   
  
"No, but he was very annoyed that you decided to take your "vacation" to visit a sick friend during a murder investigation and leaving them short-handed," said Mark with a smile.   
  
"I think I better give him a call," said Steve smiling back.   
  
"Steve, what did you find out when you questioned Mike Blake?" asked Amanda.   
  
"Only that he said he was at his office around seven in the morning going over a contract for a late meeting that evening. But he has nobody that can verify that because everybody else didn't show until eight in the morning. We still have to question the other people in his office to verify what time they did show up and did they see him when they came in," Steve said pausing to catch his breath.   
  
"Also according to Mr. Blake, he and his wife fought but they loved each other and they never talked about a separation," said Mark before his son could continue. "But according to Christine Stone, Mrs. Blake's boss, Teresa Blake did ask for a separation. Who is lying? That we need to find out," finished Mark.   
  
"Did you find the gun that was used to kill Mrs. Blake?" asked Jesse.   
  
"No and Mr. Blake said he doesn't own a gun. We searched his house and we didn't find any sign of the gun or any other evidence that we could use against him," Steve added.   
  
Steve began to fidget with his hands again and kept looking at his watch.   
  
Mark noticed his son and said, "Let me call to see when Dr. McDonnell will be here with the results." But just then Dr. McDonnell entered the room with a folder in his hands.   
  
**********   
  
"Hello everybody," said Dr. McDonnell, then he turned to Steve. "How are you feeling, Steve?" he asked.   
  
"Fine. Dr. McDonnell, are those the results of the tests that you have in your hand?" asked Steve anxiously waiting.   
  
"I think we all would like to know, John," added Mark with Amanda and Jesse nodding in agreement.   
  
Dr. McDonnell looked at everybody and then cleared his throat before he spoke. "Yes and just as we thought you have a stomach ulcer. But the best news is there is no sign of cancer anywhere," said Dr. McDonnell with a great big smile.   
  
Steve yelled, "Yes! Thank God!"   
  
His dad went over to Steve and embraced him. They embraced each other for several long minutes before letting go. There were tears in Steve's and his dad's eyes. Amanda and Jesse hugged each other before going over to Steve and Mark.   
  
Dr. McDonnell stood silently waiting while the emotional celebration was going on but he had a great big grin on his face as he watched with tears in his eyes.   
  
Finally Steve spoke, "Dr. McDonnell, I would like to thank you for all that you have done for me."   
  
"Whoa there Steve, we are not finished yet. We still have to go over on how we are going to treat your stomach ulcer," said Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"I know but I still would like to thank you for all the support and courage you shown me," Steve answered.   
  
"Your welcome," answered Dr. McDonnell as he reached to shake Steve's hand. But Steve grabbed him and gave him a hug. Mark, Amanda and Jesse smiled as they watched.   
  
"Well let's get started," suggested Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"How serious is Steve's stomach ulcer, John?" asked Mark.   
  
"It can be very serious if we don't treat it now," said Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Steve, there are several ways to treat your stomach ulcer," he said continuing. "The first is what is called Typical 2-week, triple therapy. We need to decrease the stomach acid and eliminate H. pylori (bacteria). The way we do that is treating your ulcer with two antibiotics called Metronidazole and Tetracycline and Bismuth subsalicylate (Pepto-Bismo) which also has a protective effect and antibacterial effect against H. pylori."   
  
"What is the second option on how to treat my ulcer?" asked Steve.   
  
"Steve, if the antibiotics don't work," Dr. McDonnell said slowly. "We have to consider surgery."   
  
"Surgery! Is it that bad?" Steve asked.   
  
"If the antibiotics don't work that is the only solution," said Dr. McDonnell quietly.   
  
"Steve, the antibiotics are going to work," said his dad with encouraging voice. "Don't worry."   
  
"Yeah, Steve the only thing you have to worry about is making sure you take your antibiotics when you are suppose to," said Jesse with a grin.   
  
"What do you mean, Jess?" asked Steve.   
  
"You have to take this three different medicines four times a day for two weeks," said Jesse.   
  
"And we know how busy you can get and conveniently forget to take your medicines," added Amanda with a slight grin on her face.   
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," said Mark with a laugh. Steve rolled his eyes at them.   
  
"There is also some self-help measures you can take, Steve," said Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Like what?" asked Steve.   
  
"By avoiding coffee, tea, and soft drinks containing caffeine," said Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"And avoiding aspirins and alcohol but most important eating small meals a day at regular intervals," added his dad.   
  
"Oh great," said Steve with a sigh. "When can I get out of here and get back to work?"   
  
"You can go home if you listen and follow your dad's and my instructions, Steve," said Dr. McDonnell, "and no work for at least two weeks to make sure we know the antibiotics are going to work. I want to see you a week from today to see how you are doing and get plenty of rest."   
  
"He'll follow all the instructions including Not Working," said Mark before Steve could object. Steve gave his dad a stern look but said nothing.   
  
**********   
  
After being home for several days Steve was going stir crazy. He was tired of doing nothing but staying at home so he decided he needed a breath of fresh air. "I'm going to the station and get the file on Mrs. Blake," he thought to himself. His dad had gone to the hospital and wouldn't be back until late so he wouldn't find out he had been gone. Steve picked up his keys and left for the station.   
  
At the station Steve had to be careful not to be seen by Captain Newman. Captain Newman had not appreciated the way he had left and then to tell him he would be off another two or more weeks with his stomach ulcer did not make him very happy. Steve was coming up a corner of the hall and was about to turn to see if he saw Captain Newman was coming when Detective Tanis Archer came up behind him.   
  
"Hi Steve! What are you doing here? You're suppose to be on medical leave," said Detective Archer.   
  
Steve jumped at the sound of her voice.   
  
"Shhh! Don't do that!" said Steve. She laughed at him. He continued, "I don't want to let Captain Newman know I'm here. Will you do me a favor?" he asked.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"Get the file on Mrs. Blake. It's laying on my desk," Steve answered.   
  
"Steve, you're not suppose to be working. You're on medical leave, remember," said Detective Archer. "And also if Captain Newman finds out your working on this case, he'll kill you. Also not to mention your dad if he finds out," she continued.   
  
"Please Tanis! They won't find out," begged Steve. "I'm going stir crazy staying at home doing nothing," he continued pleading.   
  
All right, all right," she finally said. "But there are two conditions. One, if I can work on this investigation with you and two, Captain Newman doesn't find out because he warned me this was not my case and I had plenty of other cases to worry about. Deal?"   
  
"Deal!" said Steve and then added, "Thanks!"   
  
Detective Archer smiled as she left and quickly returned with the file.   
  
**********   
  
At the hospital Mark had picked up the phone to call Steve to find out how he was doing. He knew staying at home had made Steve very restless and moody. The phone rang and rang but no answer. "He's probably sleeping," Mark thought to himself. "I'll go home and keep him company and cook his favorite meal," as he continued thinking to himself. As he was about to leave Amanda and Jesse walked into his office.   
  
"Where are you going, Mark?" asked Amanda.   
  
"Home to keep Steve company and cook his favorite meal," answered Mark.   
  
"Sounds great! Can we come?" asked Jesse.   
  
Amanda looked at Jesse in disbelief.   
  
Mark laughed and said, "Sure Jesse. Come on the more the merrier," and they all left together.   
  
**********   
  
As Steve drove he went over the case of Mrs. Blake with Tanis. Also he went over all the information of Mr. Blake's questioning.   
  
When he was finished she asked him, "What do we do now?"   
  
"We make a list of all the other suspects and their motives and also check into Mrs. Blake's autopsy. We need to check into her time of death to make sure it coincides with Mr. Blake's time he was suppose to be at the office. I have a feeling he is lying. We also need to find the murder weapon," he said finally. "Where do we go to write the suspect list and their motives and go over some more of the report?" Tanis asked.   
  
"How about the park where she was murdered, so we can go over the scene again. We also can get something to eat," Steve answered.   
  
"Sounds great," she answered. "But what about your dad?"   
  
"He won't be home until late," he answered as he drove to the nearest restaurant.   
  
**********   
  
Mark, Amanda and Jesse arrived at the beach house.   
  
"Steve! I'm home," said Mark calling out. He waited but no answer. "Maybe he is sleeping. I am going to go check downstairs. Be back in a minute," he said as he walked downstairs.   
  
Amanda and Jesse followed him to Steve's apartment.   
  
As Mark walked into Steve's apartment he called again, "Steve! Are you here?" Still no answer. "I wonder where he can be?" asked Mark.   
  
"Maybe he decided to get something to eat," said Amanda.   
  
"I'll call him on his cell phone and tell him we have lunch all prepared when he gets here," said Mark picking up the phone. The phone rang and rang but no answer. "He has his phone turned off." Then a sinking feeling came over him. "I think I know what he is doing," said Mark.   
  
"What Mark?" asked Amanda and Jesse together.   
  
"Steve's investigating the death of Mrs. Blake," said Mark with concern.   
  
"Mark, he wouldn't go against doctor's orders? Would he?" asked Amanda.   
  
Mark and Jesse gave Amanda a strange look.   
  
"Okay, okay he would," said Amanda answering their looks.   
  
"Where do you think he went first?" asked Jesse.   
  
Mark, Amanda and Jesse remained silent for a moment before Mark spoke.   
  
"I think I know. Steve would start again at the beginning which is the park where she was murdered."   
  
"Let's go," said Jesse and they turned and left to find Steve.   
  
**********   
  
Steve and Tanis were looking at photos of where the body of Mrs. Blake had laid while finishing the last part of their hamburgers. Steve and Tanis stood quietly observing the murder scene for a moment before Steve spoke.   
  
"Let's walk in different directions to see if we can find any evidence or clues that we might have missed in the early part of the investigation. Tanis nodded her head and headed south towards a group of trees and Steve headed in the opposite direction towards the field where the children had played ball.   
  
As Tanis walked towards the trees she spotted a colored wadded paper laying on the ground. She pulled out a pair of gloves out of her pocket and put them on. Then Tanis bent down and picked up the colored wadded paper and began to unfold it. She glanced at it and then called, "Steve, I found something."   
  
When Steve didn't come she turned around to see that Steve was bent over holding his stomach in pain. Tanis quickly ran over to Steve.   
  
"Steve, what's wrong?" asked a very worried Tanis.   
  
"I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a minute and catch my breath. Also I need to take my pills." When Tanis didn't look convinced. "I'm okay, honest," answered Steve trying to smile through the pain.   
  
"What you need is to go home and rest. I will work on this case," she said frankly.   
  
"Tanis, this is our case. I'm fine. I just need to take my pills," answered Steve with stern note in his voice.   
  
Tanis looked at him and finally said, "Okay, let's go sit down and go over what I found." But she still wasn't convinced that Steve was all right.   
  
Steve and Tanis had made it to a nearby bench and sat down. Steve took out his pills out of his pocket and popped them into his mouth. Tanis continued to stare at Steve until she noticed the pain ease in his face.   
  
"How are you feeling?" she finally asked in concern.   
  
"Better," he answered. "What did you find?" trying to change the subject.   
  
Tanis started to answer when she suddenly stopped and looked over Steve's shoulder.   
  
Steve turned around to see what Tanis was staring at. He then put his head down and groaned, "Oh, No! Dad."   
  
**********   
  
Mark, Amanda and Jesse arrived at the park and they instantly spotted Steve talking with Detective Archer. They got out of the car and walked quickly towards Steve and Detective Tanis Archer.   
  
Before his dad, Amanda and Jesse reached them, Steve spoke quickly to Tanis. "Tanis, please follow my lead. Don't ask questions. I will explain later." She stared in confusion but nodded in agreement.   
  
"Hi Dad! Amanda! Jesse!" said Steve as they reached them.   
  
"Steve! Detective Archer," greeted his dad, Amanda and Jesse.   
  
"Steve, what are you doing here? You're not suppose to be working," said Mark with a note of reprimand.   
  
"Yeah Steve, you're suppose to be taking it easy," added Amanda.   
"Resting."   
  
"Remember Steve, doctor's orders," concluded Jesse.   
  
Before Steve could respond, Tanis said, "Dr. Sloan, Amanda, Jesse, I called Steve because I'm in charge of the investigation now and I needed Steve to update me on the case. Also I needed to find out what he learned from questioning Mr. Blake. As you know we consider Mr. Blake as the prime suspect," as she said pausing for a breath.   
  
"And we decided to have lunch as we went over the case and brought it to the park. Would you all like to help me fill in Tanis in with the investigation since you're so concerned for my health?" asked Steve with a smile on his face.   
  
Mark looked to Steve and then to Tanis suspiciously. He knew something was not quite right but he didn't know what.   
  
"We would love to help but we need to get back to the hospital. Steve, remember you're suppose to take it easy. Don't over do it," pointing a finger at him. "You look tired and pale. Did you take your pills?" asked Mark with concern.   
  
"Yes dad I took my pills and I'm fine. Go to the hospital. I'll call you if I need anything," said Steve trying to reassure his dad.   
  
Mark looked at his son and then turned to Amanda and Jesse, "Lets go," he said still unsure.   
  
"Amanda?" called Tanis before Amanda turned to leave.   
  
"Yes Tanis?" asked Amanda.   
  
"Can you check on Mrs. Blake's autopsy report and bring it to me by this evening?" asked Tanis.   
  
"Sure! Let me go pick up the autopsy report and bring it to you at the station," replied Amanda.   
  
"Can you bring it by the beach house, Steve has invited me for dinner?" she asked.   
  
Mark, Amanda and Jesse stared at Steve.   
  
Steve answered their stares with a smile as he said, "We have a date."   
  
"Sure!" Amanda answered with a slight smile on her face. Mark and Jesse also were smiling to themselves as they all turned to leave.   
  
When they drove away Steve and Tanis busted out laughing at his dad's, Amanda's and Jesse's expressions when he mentioned their "date."   
  
Steve turned to Tanis, "Thanks for helping me out. Where do you want to go for our date this evening?"   
  
"You owe me a big one Steve," said Tanis.   
  
"I know, I know. Anywhere!" She looked at him unsure what to think. "I mean it anywhere," he said again when she still looked unsure.   
  
"How about Italian Delights," she finally said.   
  
"Sounds great to me," he answered. "Now shall we get back to the investigation."   
  
"Let me show you what I found," said Tanis as she pulled a bag out of her pocket.   
  
Steve took the bag out of her hand and read the colored paper. He glanced up at Tanis with a big smile on his face. "We have our motive. Lets go ask Mr. Blake some more questions and this time he better have some good answers."   
  
**********   
  
Back at the hospital Mark, Amanda and Jesse were taking a break in the doctor's lounge.   
  
"Did you see how pale and tired Steve looked? I don't think his pills are working," said a worried Mark.   
  
"Mark has Steve been taking his pills like he's suppose to?" asked Jesse.   
  
"Yes. That's why I don't think his pills are working. I also wished that Tanis didn't need Steve's help with the investigation because he won't want to rest and take it easy. He'll want to work on the case until the murderer is caught," Mark said with concern in his voice.   
  
"Mark when does Steve see Dr. McDonnell again?" asked Amanda.   
  
"This Friday," answered Mark. "But maybe I should call John and move it up."   
  
"Do you think Steve will go?" asked Jesse. "You know how stubborn Steve can be when it comes to seeing doctors especially leaving again during a murder investigation."   
  
"And especially when you consider the alternative which is surgery," added Amanda.   
  
"Steve is suppose to be on medical leave and I will remind him of that," answered Mark. "He'll go," as he picked up the phone to call his friend. "Hello John!" said Mark.   
  
"Hello Mark! How is Steve?" asked Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"That's why I am calling you, John. Steve's medication doesn't seem to be working. He looks pale and tired. And he seems to be in pain all the time, even though Steve would never admit it. He's not eating well and I bet he has nausea. I'm very concerned and worried about him," said Mark.   
  
"Mark I don't know how to tell you this but Steve canceled his appointment for Friday. And frankly that worries me especially after what you just told me," answered Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Steve did what?" yelled Mark.   
  
Amanda and Jesse looked at Mark with surprise and shook their heads.   
  
"He called earlier today and talked to my secretary to cancel his appointment for Friday. And when she tried to reschedule, Steve said he would let her know when. Then my secretary asked him to wait because I wanted to talk to him. Steve said he couldn't wait but he would call to reschedule his appointment and hung up," concluded Dr. McDonnell.   
  
Mark was stunned for a moment before he spoke. "I'm going to reschedule his appointment. When can you see him John?" asked Mark.   
  
"How about tomorrow around one o'clock. But how are you going to get him here?" asked Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Oh, Steve will be there, even if I have to drag him there!" answered Mark.   
  
"That would be interesting to see. I'll see you tomorrow," said Dr. McDonnell laughing.   
  
"Thanks John," answered Mark and he began to laugh.   
  
Mark turned to face Amanda and Jesse before he spoke. "I will fill you in on our way to my house."   
  
**********   
  
Steve and Tanis arrived at Mr. Blake's office.   
  
"Is Mr. Blake in?" asked Tanis showing her badge to Mr. Blake's secretary.   
  
Steve also pulled out his badge to show the secretary.   
  
"No, he had to go out of town for the day. He is scheduled to arrive late tonight," answered the secretary.   
  
"I warned him not to leave town. Where and when did he go?" said Steve harshly.   
  
"He left this morning to San Francisco for a meeting," answered the secretary slowly.   
  
"I want him to call me as soon as he gets to his office tomorrow," demanded Steve as he handed her his card.   
  
Tanis put her hand on Steve's shoulder, "Take it easy Steve. We will talk to him tomorrow," she said trying to calm him down.   
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay," he answered as he walked out the door.   
  
Tanis turned to the secretary and said, "I'm sorry," and left.   
  
Steve was waiting for Tanis in the car. He was in pain but he didn't want Tanis to know. This pills aren't working he thought and I can't afford the trip back to the hospital. Not now! I need to finish this investigation. A new wave of nausea hit him and he tried to fight the urge back when he sees Tanis coming. That was not the only symptom that told Steve something was still wrong. He continued to vomit blood and had no desire to eat. And no matter how much rest he had he was still tired.   
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened in there?" asked Tanis as she got in the car.   
  
"I'm sorry I blew up in there. Guess I am tired," Steve answered. "Lets call it a day and I will pick you up at seven for dinner."   
  
Tanis stared at Steve for a moment. "You're still in pain and you look pale Steve. What you need is to go back to the hospital and see Dr. McDonnell," she said with concern. "Our date can wait until you are better."   
  
"Tanis, I'm fine! A little tired but fine. I will drop you off at the station and then pick you up at your house for dinner at seven," insisted Steve.   
  
"Steve how about we go to the beach house, you rest while I work on the investigation and wait for Mrs. Blake's autopsy report Amanda is bringing."   
  
"You are not going to work on the investigation without me. Besides don't you want to go home and freshen up for dinner?" Steve asked.   
  
"No, I will go with what I have on because the time is getting late?" she said.   
  
"But we will see who works on this investigation. Remember this is my case now," and she started to laugh. Steve stared at her for a moment and then he began to laugh also.   
  
**********   
  
At the beach house Mark, Amanda and Jesse waited for Steve to get home. They didn't have to wait long, but they were surprised when Tanis was still with him. Mark had hoped that he, Amanda and Jesse could have talked to Steve alone.   
  
Steve opened the door for Tanis as they walked in the beach house.   
  
"Dad, what are you doing home?" Steve asked in surprise. Then he noticed Amanda and Jesse. "What's wrong?" when he saw their looks on their faces.   
  
"Nothing is wrong son," answered Mark. "But..."   
  
When he didn't continue, Steve asked, "But what, Dad?"   
  
Mark looked at Tanis for a moment before he spoke. "Amanda, Jesse and I were hoping to speak to you alone."   
  
Steve looked at Amanda and Jesse but they were looking down, so he turned back to his dad.   
  
But before Steve could speak, Tanis said, "Steve, I'll wait for you in your apartment," and she turned to leave.   
  
"No wait Tanis. Dad, whatever you, Amanda and Jesse want to say, you can say in front of Tanis."   
  
"Okay son," answered Mark. "First let me tell you that I love you very much and that all of us here are very concerned about you."   
  
Steve didn't like the way his dad started off. He knew that something was up but didn't know what.   
  
"I called Dr. McDonnell earlier today to see if he could get you in sooner." Steve's face fell. "And he informed me that you canceled your appointment for Friday. Why?" asked Mark sternly.   
  
"Dad, because I'm fine. The pills he gave me are working and I saw no need in going back," answered Steve trying to reason with his dad.   
  
"Steve, those pills aren't working. Look how tired and pale you look," Mark said not backing down.   
  
Steve remained silent so Amanda said, "You look like you're always in pain, Steve. Are you?"   
  
Steve remained silent a little longer before he spoke quietly. "I am going to say this only once and I am not going to argue the point any longer. So don't even try! I am not going back to Dr. McDonnell or the hospital until I finish this investigation then and only then will I go see Dr. McDonnell. If you want to help in the investigation that's fine but other than that leave me alone." Then he turned to Tanis and said, "Do you still want to have dinner?"   
  
"Yes!" answered Tanis.   
  
"Then let's go!" Steve said and walked out.   
  
"I am sorry. I'll try to talk to him," and she left.   
  
Mark turned to Amanda and Jesse and said, "Now what!" They shook their heads but remained silent.   
  
**********   
  
Steve and Tanis drove in silence to the restaurant and until they were sitting down ready to eat. Finally Steve spoke, "Tanis, I'm sorry about what happened at the beach house. I didn't want you mixed up in any of this."   
  
"Steve you're my friend and if anything I can do to help please let me know," answered Tanis.   
  
"Thanks!" said Steve with a slight smile.   
  
Tanis remained silent for a moment and then finally said, "Steve, can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure. What is it?" asked Steve.   
  
"Why is it so important that you finish this investigation? I mean I think your health would be more important to you," replied Tanis.   
  
"It is but so is this investigation. I mean nobody seems to care that Mrs. Blake has been murdered. I just feel that somebody should care and the person who did it should be punished," he answered.   
  
"Steve that is not the only reason and you know it. What is the real reason. Give!" she replied.   
  
"You're getting to know me to well," said Steve smiling. "Okay, here goes." He took a deep breath and slowly began. "When I was laying on my hospital bed at St. John's and waiting for the tests results, I was so scared that I had cancer. I was so relieved that the tests results came back with no sign of cancer. But when my dad talked to me about how mom had cancer and how he hoped it was a mistake. But it wasn't. I guess what I am saying is what if they do the surgery and find out they made a mistake and I do have cancer. I don't know if I could handle that."   
  
"Steve the tests results showed that you didn't have cancer," answered Tanis trying to reassure him.   
  
"I know but what if they are wrong," he replied.   
  
"I think you ought to talk to your dad, Steve. Your dad wants to help. Maybe he can answer some of those feelings and questions you are having. But he can't if you don't let him know what you are feeling," Tanis said with concern. "And please also let Amanda and Jesse know, they are concerned too!"   
  
"Okay!" answered Steve. "But you are not going to finish this investigation without me."   
  
Tanis laughed and said, "I wouldn't dream of it."   
  
**********   
  
Steve had dropped Tanis off at the station so she could get her car and go home. When he arrived at the beach house, he noticed that there was a light on. Steve knew that his dad was waiting up for him and was ready to have a talk with him. He was ready too, thanks to Tanis.   
  
When Steve walked in the door, as he expected his dad was waiting for him.   
  
"Son, we really need to talk about your health," said Mark with concern.   
  
"I know dad. I'm sorry about this afternoon," Steve said with regret. "But dad, I want to explain to you why I felt the need to cancel my appointment with Dr. McDonnell."   
  
"I'm listening," said Mark quietly.   
  
Steve began to pace back and forth. He would stop and act like he was about to speak but nothing would come out.   
  
"Steve, come sit down and tell me what's bothering you," Mark said gently.   
  
Steve looked at his dad and did as he was told. "Dad," he began, "I'm scared. What if the tests results were wrong. What if they do the surgery and find out I do have cancer. I think about mom and what she went through and I don't know if I could go through that."   
  
"Steve this is different from your mom. You have an ulcer. The test results showed that, remember," said Mark trying to reassure his son.   
  
"But how do you know that dad? You didn't see the results yourself," answered a scared Steve.   
  
"I can check the tests results myself if that would make you feel better," answered Mark as he put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Son you don't have cancer. Remember what I told you about having faith in God."   
  
"Yes, I remember," answered Steve. Mark looked at his son and saw the frightened look in his eyes and he embraced his son. Steve began to cry as his dad held him.   
  
When Steve finally composed himself he asked, "When did you set my appointment with Dr. McDonnell?"   
  
"Tomorrow at one o'clock," his dad answered.   
  
"Tomorrow! I have things I have to do before I go see Dr. McDonnell. Can you please reschedule it for the next day?" begged Steve.   
  
"No! I promised Dr. McDonnell I would have you there even if I had to drag you there." When Steve started to object he added, "You're going!" Steve looked at his dad but didn't argue.   
  
**********   
  
"Hello Steve. I see your dad managed to drag you here," said Dr. McDonnell smiling.   
  
"Yes he managed!" answered Steve with a groan.   
  
"Shall we get started," replied Mark.   
  
"Let's go in treatment room one," answered Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Steve can you tell me what symptoms you've been experiencing since the last time I saw you?" asked Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"The only thing I've been experiencing is being tired contrary to what my dad has told you. The pills you gave me are working," said Steve.   
  
Mark turned to Steve in surprise. "Steve, that's not the truth and you know it." Steve looked away from his dad and said nothing.   
  
"John, can you leave us alone for a moment?" asked Mark.   
  
"Sure! I will be right outside the door if you need me," said Dr. McDonnell as he looked from Mark to Steve.   
  
"Steve, I want to know what that was all about?" asked his dad harshly.   
  
"I've just changed my mind," answered Steve still not looking at his dad.   
  
Mark stared at his son. "Son, look at me," as he turned Steve's face towards him. "It's going to be all right." Mark walked to the door and opened it. "John, Steve's ready."   
  
"Now shall we start again," said Dr. McDonnell with a grin.   
  
"Yes!" answered Steve.   
  
"Okay, Steve what symptoms have you been experiencing since the last time I saw you?" asked Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Just like my dad told you pain in my stomach, nausea, I'm always tired and..." Steve stopped for a moment and looked at his dad before he continued, "vomiting blood."   
  
"Steve, you never told me that!" said Mark in surprise.   
  
"I didn't want to worry you, dad," answered Steve.   
  
"Steve, sounds like you have a ulcer that might be hemorrhaging. To be absolutely certain we will repeat the EGD and I am going to schedule it for 8:00 a.m. But I am admitting you now to run blood tests and make sure you haven't lost too much blood.   
  
"John, can I help you do the tests?" asked Mark.   
  
Dr. McDonnell looked to Steve and back to Mark and said, "I need all the help I can get," he answered with a smile. Then he turned around and left the room.   
  
"Thanks dad," said Steve with relieve.   
  
Mark put his hand on Steve's shoulder, "You're welcome," he said with a smile.   
  
**********   
  
Mark had called Amanda and Jesse to let them know Steve had been admitted to the hospital.   
  
Steve had been brought back to his room after his tests had been completed when Amanda and Jesse arrived.   
  
"How are you doing, Steve?" Amanda asked as she gave him a hug.   
  
"Fine! I guess," he answered as Jesse gave him a hug.   
  
"Steve's still not to thrilled about being here," answered Mark. "He still wants to put it off until the investigation is over but he was outvoted."   
  
"Steve leaving an ulcer untreated can be dangerous especially if it is hemorrhaging," replied Jesse. "It's best to take care of it immediately."   
  
"Hey Steve, besides the sooner you treat it the sooner you and Tanis can solve the murder and maybe have another date," Amanda said with a hint of playfulness.   
  
"Very funny Amanda," Steve answered sarcastically.   
  
"By the way Tanis called to see how you were doing," Amanda continued.   
  
"I've told her you've been admitted and going to have more tests. Tanis said she was coming to keep you company," she added mischievously. Mark and Jesse began to laugh as Steve turned red.   
  
Steve was about to respond but Dr. McDonnell entered the room.   
  
"Hello Dr. McDonnell," greeted Amanda and Jesse.   
  
"Hello Dr. Bentley, Dr. Travis! How are you today?" asked Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Fine," they both answered.   
  
Then Dr. McDonnell turned to Steve. "Steve, let me explain what we are going to do," he said. Tomorrow morning if the EGD confirms that you are hemorrhaging, we will then take you straight to surgery. The type of surgery we're going to do is called "Vagotomy," he said. "A Vagotomy surgery involves cutting the vagus nerve. A nerve that transmits messages from the brain to the stomach. Interrupting the messages sent through the vagus nerve reduces acid secretion. This surgery might interfere with stomach emptying. But what we will do is cut only the parts of the nerve that controls the acid secreting cells of the stomach, thereby avoiding the parts that influence stomach emptying," he concluded.   
  
"How long will I be in the hospital?" asked Steve.   
  
"At least three to five days in the hospital and I want you off work at least six to eight weeks," answered Dr. McDonnell.   
  
"Six to eight weeks," yelled Steve. I was hoping to be out of here tomorrow night. I have a lot of things I have to do and I can't be off six to eight weeks."   
  
"You're not going anywhere. Anything that you have to do is going to have to wait," said his dad sternly. "You're going to follow doctor's orders." Steve glared at his dad.   
  
"Hey think about it this way Steve, you're going to have plenty of time to read, watch pay-per-view on TV and do other relaxing activities that you always wanted to do," Jesse added trying to cheer Steve up.   
  
Steve turned his glare on Jesse and quietly said, "Everybody please get out. I want to be alone." They all looked at Steve and walked quietly out of the room.   
  
"He's not to happy," said Amanda.   
  
"Steve's not used to doing nothing. It's going to be a long six to eight weeks," exclaimed Mark. They all shook their heads in agreement.   
  
**********   
  
Tanis arrived at the hospital and walked to Steve's room. She opened the door slowly and peeked in.   
  
Steve looked at Tanis with a smile and said, "Come on in."   
  
"How are you doing?" asked Tanis reaching out to him.   
  
"Better since you're here," answered Steve holding her hand.   
  
"So when are they going to operate?" she asked.   
  
"Tomorrow morning only if the test confirms hemorrhaging," answered Steve with a sigh.   
  
"What's wrong Steve?" asked Tanis.   
  
"Combination of a lot of things," he answered.   
  
"Like what?" she insisted.   
  
"I treated my dad, Amanda and Jesse so bad. They were trying to cheer me up but I was feeling sorry for myself and I threw them out."   
  
"What do you mean you threw them out?" asked Tanis in surprise.   
  
"Dr. McDonnell won't let me go back to work for six to eight weeks. And you know my dad, he said he is going to make sure I don't do anything that's connected with work. I got mad and threw him, Amanda and Jesse out."   
  
"What did Jesse and Amanda do to get thrown out?" she asked.   
  
"Jesse tried to lighten things up by giving me things I could do to keep busy. Amanda tried to get my mind off the case by..." Steve stopped and looked at Tanis.   
  
"By what?" Tanis asked.   
  
"By you and me getting together for another date," he answered smiling at her.   
  
Tanis laughed, "I would like that," she finally said. "Wouldn't you?"   
  
"Yes! I would like that very much," Steve answered looking at her eyes.   
  
"Steve, I think your dad, Amanda and Jesse will understand. They know you are going through a tough time," she said holding his hand in hers. "Talk to them."   
  
"I will. Thanks for listening to me again," answered Steve smiling. Steve remained silent for a moment before hesitantly asking, "Did you question Mr. Blake again?"   
  
"Steve, I will tell you all about the case but not until after your surgery. You need to rest."   
  
The door opened and his dad, Amanda and Jesse hesitantly waited to see if they were welcomed.   
  
Steve smiled and said, "Come on in."   
  
They all exchanged greetings with Tanis before she made her excuse to leave.   
  
When she left Steve said, "Dad, Amanda, Jesse I am sorry I threw you out earlier. I know you want the best for me and I am sorry."   
  
"Steve we know this is hard on you but you need to take care of yourself," his dad said putting his hand on Steve's shoulder.   
  
"I know dad. Hey Jesse want to join me in watching pay-per-view?" asked Steve smiling.   
  
"Anytime!" answered Jesse.   
  
"Hey Steve what about that date with Tanis?" asked Amanda mischievously.   
  
"We're working on it now that I have plenty of time," Steve answered. Mark, Amanda and Jesse were speechless. Steve looked at them and laughed.   
  
**********   
  
After surgery Steve was brought back into his room. He slowly woke up to find his dad staring at him.   
  
"Hey how are you feeling?" his dad asked.   
  
"Groggy and tired?" answered Steve. "Where's Amanda and Jesse?"   
  
"They're waiting outside the room. I asked them to give me a few minutes alone with you," said Mark.   
  
"How did the surgery go, dad?" asked Steve.   
  
"Fine and like I told you no sign of cancer," answered Mark. "In fact they did not have to do the Vagotomy surgery. Instead they did Diagnostic Laparoscopic surgery only because of the loss of blood you suffered.   
  
There was a quiet knock on the door before it slowly opened and Amanda peeked in. "Is it all right if we come in?" she asked.   
  
"Come on in," said Steve as Mark waved them in.   
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Amanda.   
  
"Groggy and tired but happy that everything went well," he answered.   
  
"I told you everything was going to be fine," replied Jesse with a grin.   
  
"That you did Jesse. And thanks Amanda, Jesse for being here. It means a lot to me," Steve said smiling.   
  
"That's what families do, they stick together," Amanda answered.   
  
"Hey we have a surprise for you," Mark said mischievously.   
  
"What dad?" Steve asked with suspicion.   
  
Jesse opened the door and Tanis walked in.   
  
"Hey Tanis, you made it," Steve said with a big smile on his face.   
  
"I wouldn't miss being here," she said smiling back.   
  
Mark, Amanda and Jesse looked at each other and quietly left the room.   
  
Steve and Tanis pretended that they didn't even notice that they had left the room.   
  
When Mark, Amanda and Jesse were out on the hallway they busted out laughing.   
  
"Did you see the look on their faces when they saw each other!" exclaimed Jesse still laughing.   
  
"I think we have a couple of lovebirds," answered Amanda.   
  
"Let's give them a little time together and go get something to eat in the cafeteria," said Mark smiling.   
  
Meanwhile back in the room Steve and Tanis were giggling until Steve finally asked, "Did you bring the file?"   
  
"Yes!" and Tanis removed the file from inside her jacket. "Your dad is going to kill me if he finds out I brought you this file."   
  
"Hey I am resting and reading just like Jesse suggested," answered Steve.   
  
"It's what you're reading that I'm concerned about," she said smiling.   
  
"Don't worry he won't find out," he answered. "Now let's get back to work. What did you learn from questioning Mr. Blake?"   
  
"You're not going to like this but he is still out of town," answered Tanis.   
  
"What? Didn't he come back from San Francisco? What did his secretary have to say?" he asked.   
  
"The secretary said, "The meeting took longer than they thought and he would definitely would be back day after tomorrow. I told her we definitely needed him to call us as soon as he got into town," replied Tanis.   
  
"Did Amanda give you a copy of the autopsy report?" he asked.   
  
"Yes! And just like we thought the bullet killed her and the gun was a forty-four special. Nothing new," she answered. "We just need to find the gun."   
  
"Do we know where she was killed and the exact time she was killed and placed in the park?" asked Steve.   
  
"I've checked into that and it turns out Mr. Blake has a second home and as we speak and we are getting another search warrant to search that house. The house is located near the park. Mrs. Blake was killed around four or five in the morning and placed in the park around five thirty or six," replied Tanis with smile.   
  
"Did you check out the name on the colored paper?"   
  
"Yes but I was waiting for you to get out of the hospital to go question Christine Stone," answered Tanis.   
  
"I need to get out of here," said Steve with frustration.   
  
"When is the doctor letting you out?" asked Tanis.   
  
"In three to five days and not letting me go back to work for six to eight weeks," Steve sighed. "But I have an idea!"   
  
"What?" asked Tanis with a smile.   
  
Steve began filling in Tanis on his idea when he heard his dad talking outside his room. "I'll tell you tomorrow when you come back. Here hide this," he said handing her the file.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Steve," she said giving him a extra long hug. Just then Mark and Dr. McDonnell walked in and had big smiles on their faces on what they were witnessing. Tanis made her greetings and farewells to the two doctors and left with a smile on her face.   
  
"Steve, I see you've been feeling a lot better," said his dad laughing.   
  
"Ha! Ha! Very funny dad," Steve said sarcastically. "What happened to Amanda and Jesse?"   
  
"They had to go back and take care of a few patients. They will be here tomorrow," answered Mark.   
  
"How are you really feeling Steve?" asked Dr. McDonnell as he took his pulse.   
  
"I am a little tired and I have pain in my stomach," answered Steve.   
  
"Let me take your temperature to make sure you're not running any fever," said Dr. McDonnell as he put a thermometer in Steve's mouth. "You'll have some pain but let me give you something for it so it won't be too bad and you probably overdid it today. You need to rest. No more visitors for a couple of days except of course your dad."   
  
Steve took the thermometer out of his mouth and started to object but his dad said, "No Visitors," and put the thermometer back in his mouth. Steve stared at his dad but could say nothing.   
  
The thermometer beeped and Dr. McDonnell looked at it, "No fever," he said. "That's good. I'll be back to check on you later Steve and I will make sure they give you something for the pain," and then he left the room.   
  
Steve looked at his dad as he drifted off to sleep. Mark moved a chair by his son's bed and smiled at his sleeping son.   
  
**********   
  
In fact Steve had slept on and off the next day. By the third day he was feeling a lot better and very anxious to leave the hospital.   
  
"Dr. McDonnell when can I leave here?" asked Steve with frustration.   
  
"Not for at least two more days," he answered. "I'm concerned about the pain you're still having and I want to run a couple more tests to make sure there is not anything wrong. Besides you'll rest better here."   
  
"Two days. I can't stay here for two days. What I need to do is go home. I would rest better there. And with the pain killers, I would be fine," said Steve pleading.   
  
"Steve, stop giving Dr. McDonnell a hard time. You're staying and that's the end of it," Mark reprimanded. Steve glared at his dad but said nothing.   
  
"I'll see you a little later Steve," said Dr. McDonnell and he turned to leave.   
  
"Hold up John, I'll go with you and we'll have breakfast," said Mark. "See you later Steve. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"   
  
"No!" answered Steve harshly. Mark and Dr. McDonnell looked at each other but said nothing as they walked out of the room.   
  
Tanis walked in a few minutes later. "Hi Steve! How are you doing?" she asked.   
  
"Fine. Did my dad or Dr. McDonnell see you come in here?" Steve asked.   
  
"No! Remember you're not suppose to have any visitors. If they would have seen me they would not have allowed me to come in," Tanis answered. "Besides I was careful not to be seen, just like you wanted."   
  
"Good. Did you bring my clothes, gun and badge?" Steve asked.   
  
"Yes. Here they are," she answered handing him his bag.   
  
"Okay let me get dressed," he said as he walked to the bathroom. When Steve came out of the bathroom he said, "Let me write my dad a note," as he grabbed a pen and paper.   
  
Dad,   
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay in the hospital any longer. I feel fine and if I do need anything I could get it from you, Amanda or Jesse. I'll try to take it easy. Please tell Dr. McDonnell thanks for all he has done but like you dad, tell him not to worry. I will see you late tonight."   
  
Love Steve   
  
"Okay, let's go," Steve said as he put the note on the pillow. Then he walked to the door and opened it for Tanis.   
  
**********   
  
In the cafeteria Mark was saying, "It's been an hour and I better get back to Steve. He wasn't to thrilled about me telling him he had to stay in the hospital." Mark stood up and added, "Thanks John for all that you have done for Steve," putting out his hand to shake John's hand.   
  
Dr. McDonnell reached out and took Mark's hand and said, "You're welcome. But do you want me to come with you to try to convince him that we only want the best for him?"   
  
"I think he knows but not being able to do anything frustrates him. He is not the type to remain still very long but you're welcome to come with me to see and talk to him," answered Mark with a smile.   
  
Mark and Dr. McDonnell reached Steve's room and entered to find the room empty. Mark ran to the bed and picked up Steve's note from the pillow and read it. "Here is a note from Steve," handing it to Dr. McDonnell to read. "I knew he try something but I didn't think he do it now. Let me call Amanda and Jesse to see if he went to the beach house and if he did to keep him there until I get there to talk to him," said Mark taking out his cell phone.   
  
"Dr. Amanda Bentley may I help you?" she asked.   
  
"Hi Amanda, it's Mark," he said.   
  
"Hi Mark. How is Steve?" asked Amanda.   
  
"That's why I'm calling. Steve left the hospital about an hour ago..."   
  
"What? Why?" interrupted Amanda.   
  
"We had a few choice words and when John and I went to have breakfast he left. But what I want is for you and Jesse to do is go to my house and wait for him," he said anxiously.   
  
"What do you want us to tell him when he gets here?" asked Amanda.   
  
"Keep him there until I get there. Tie him down if you have to," Mark said. "But don't let him go."   
  
"Okay will do," Amanda said laughing to herself. She tried to imagine Jesse and her trying to tie Steve up.   
  
**********   
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Tanis as they arrived in LA.   
  
"Let's go question Mr. Blake," answered Steve.   
  
"And if he still out of town?" asked Tanis.   
  
"We will put a warrant out for him, wanted for questioning in connection with the murder investigation of his wife," he said. "What did they find out when they searched Mr. Blake's second home?"   
  
"They found traces of blood which we think belongs to Mrs. Blake. But we have to wait for forensics for confirmation. It was definitely the murder scene and we coordinate it off," she answered. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"I have a little pain but other than that I'm fine," he answered looking at Tanis. "Thank you for getting me out of there. I was going stir crazy."   
  
"I know how you feel about being cooped up and not being able to do anything. I feel that way myself. Steve, can I ask you a favor, though?" asked Tanis.   
  
"What?" asked Steve.   
  
"Please take it easy. And if you are really hurting, or in a lot of pain or even decide to get sick, please let me know," Tanis said with concern. Then she added laughing, "I did just break you out of the hospital against doctor's orders, you know."   
  
"Okay," he said smiling. "Oh by the way my dad is really going to appreciate you breaking me out. He has probably called Amanda and Jesse to track me down and hold me until he gets here!" he said laughing.   
  
"You will do all the explaining when we see him late tonight," she answered laughing.   
  
"Now let's go see if Mr. Blake is back in town," Steve said as they arrived at his office.   
  
"Is Mr. Blake in?" asked Tanis speaking to the secretary.   
  
"Yes one moment please," she answered as she picked up the phone. A few minutes later she said, "Mr. Blake will see you now."   
  
Once in his office Steve asked, "Mr. Blake why did you leave town after you were warned not to?"   
  
"I had emergency meetings that I had to attend. It couldn't be helped," he answered firmly.   
  
"Mr. Blake this is a murder investigation and when you are told not to leave town that can be grounds to arrest you. Do I make myself clear," Steve said sternly.   
  
"Yes Lieutenant Sloan that is perfectly clear," he answered quietly.   
  
"Now we got a warrant to search your house Mr. Blake and will you explain what happened there?" asked Tanis.   
  
"What? You all ready searched my house and you found nothing," Mr. Blake answered angrily.   
  
"That was your first house, I am talking about your second house, Mr. Blake. Remember the one by the park," Tanis answered.   
  
"How did you find out about my other house? I bet Christine Stone told you all about it," he said angrily.   
  
Steve and Tanis looked at each other. They had not mentioned Christine Stone to him.   
  
"Mr. Blake we want to know what happened at your house and this time we want to know the truth," Steve said firmly. "Or we can take you to the police station to ask you these questions. Which do you prefer?"   
  
"All right, all right," Mr. Blake answered as he walked behind his desk. "My wife was asking me for a divorce because she knew I was seeing Christine Stone," as he was talking he reached inside the drawer and pulled out his gun. "Hold it right there. Drop your guns on the floor and kick them over here by the desk," he said angrily. When Steve and Tanis hesitated he shouted, "Now or I will shoot you where you stand."   
  
Tanis and Steve slowly did as they were told. "Mr. Blake, don't make it worse on yourself. Drop your gun. Things can still work out," said Steve slowly.   
  
"How? I killed my wife because she wanted a divorce," he cried out.   
  
"All this time you wanted us to believe you still loved your wife even though you occasionally fought," Steve said slowly walking to the left of Mr. Blake trying to get his attention away from Tanis who was making her way behind Mr. Blake.   
  
"You don't understand. I wanted my wife's money before she got the divorce," he said angrily. "And the only way I was going to get the money was to kill her."   
  
"Oh I see you wanted your wife's money and Ms. Stone. Tell me," Steve said, "Was Ms. Stone involved in this plan?"   
  
"Only to the extent of making it look like we didn't like each other. But she did not want any part of killing her. That was my idea," he said.   
  
"Why did you set it up like she was having a picnic?" asked Steve.   
  
"Because I knew my wife always had liked picnics. I did love her once and I wanted to remember her enjoying herself at a picnic," he said as Tanis grabbed him from behind.   
  
Mr. Blake managed to throw Tanis over his shoulder. Tanis hit her head against the corner of the desk and lost consciousness. Steve attacked Mr. Blake as he was going for his gun. They fought for a few minutes until Mr. Blake managed to throw Steve against the desk but close enough to where Steve could get his gun and the same time protect Tanis who was lying near by. Both Mr. Blake and Steve exchanged gunfire. Steve managed to shoot Mr. Blake in the chest but in the process was shot in the leg. With pain in his leg and in his stomach Steve crawled to Mr. Blake to make sure he was dead and then he went on to help Tanis. In the distance he heard police sirens and the ambulance that would soon come to their rescue.   
  
**********   
  
When Steve was ready settled in his room at Community General, Mark and Captain Newman entered his room along with a couple of orderlies bringing Tanis in a wheelchair. Once they settled Tanis in the bed next to his the orderlies left the room.   
  
Steve took a look at Tanis but she just shook her head and said nothing.   
  
"What is this all about, Dad?" asked Steve in surprise.   
  
"Captain Newman and I were talking about you two and since you two are unable to follow instructions or directions we decided to make some changes," his dad said.   
  
"What kind of changes?" said Steve and Tanis together.   
  
"First you were told not to work on Mrs. Blake's murder investigation because you were on medical leave, remember Lieutenant," said Captain Newman sternly. Then he turned to Tanis and with the same sternest in his voice he said, "You had other cases that needed your attention and I told you specifically this was not your case, remember Sergeant."   
  
Steve and Tanis were about to say something when Mark put up his hand and silenced them.   
  
"I also remember Dr. McDonnell telling you he was not going to release you at least for a couple more days. He also said you were not to have any visitors, remember Steve," and then looking at Tanis, "but me," his dad said harshly.   
  
"Since Lieutenant you have leg wound and had a recent surgery and Sergeant you have a severe concussion and you both have trouble staying in the hospital, Dr. Sloan and I decided to put you in the same room with a guard on your door," said Captain Newman.   
  
"A guard," yelled Steve and Tanis. "You can't do that!"   
  
"Not only are you going to have a guard on your door," continued Captain Newman "but you will have plenty of time to think about what you both did because with Dr. Sloan's corporation you will be off six weeks on medical leave. Your stay will be here for the six weeks and you will need to bring me a doctor's release from only Dr. Sloan to go back to work. Do I make myself clear Lieutenant Sloan and Sergeant Archer?"   
  
"Yes sir, Captain!" they both answered.   
  
"Thank you Captain Newman," said Mark with a smile.   
  
"Your welcome Dr. Sloan," answered Captain Newman and he turned to leave.   
  
Amanda and Jesse came in after they saw Captain Newman leave. They saw the dejected looks on Steve and Tanis.   
  
"What's wrong Steve?" asked Jesse.   
  
"We're going to have a couple of patients or shall I say prisoners for at least six weeks here at the hospital," interrupted Mark with a grin on his face.   
  
"Ha, Ha very funny dad," Steve said sarcastically.   
  
Amanda remained silent for a few minutes before hesitantly asking, "Steve what happened at Mr. Blake's office?"   
  
Steve and Tanis went on to explain and when they finally finished Mark, Jesse and Amanda left the room.   
  
"Tanis, are we going to take this lying down?" Steve asked.   
  
"No way! What do you have in mine?" asked Tanis with a smile on her face.   
  
The End!   
50  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
